Wanted
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: Amy has a bad day, and goes home to upset and not in the best mood. Ricky knows how to make her feel better, he knows how to make her bad day a good one. All he has to do is make Amy feel wanted, and for Ricky..that's easy for him to do.


**A/N: Hey guys (: This is just a quick one-shot for my friend, Ashley-Elizabeth because it's her birthday! Happy birthday, Ashley! I hope you like it! (:**

**Wanted **

**Amy's POV:**

I was having a bad day. Actually, it was more than just a bad day, it was a horrible day. I didn't wanna do anything, and I was annoyed by everyone and anyone. I sighed, I just finished work, and had to get John and take him home.

At least when I got home, things would be better. I knew that for a fact, Ricky always knew how to make me feel so much better. He always knew how to make me feel so wanted by him.

I got John and went straight home.

Even when I got home, I still wasn't in the best mood. I was greeted by Ricky with a kiss and a homemade meal. Right away he knew something wasn't right.

"What's the matter?" He asked me in a soft tone as he took the back of his hand and lightly brushed it across my cheek. I could feel his wedding band against my skin.

I sighed as a gave him a small smile, "just a bad day, but it's better now that I'm home with you."

"Good," he kissed me softly, "but how about for tonight, we drop John off at my mom's and have a night to ourselves? It's Friday night, you don't have school tomorrow, and I'm dying to see that beautiful smile of yours again." He whispered in my ear as he pressed his lips into the side of my neck.

"Sounds good," I answered softly, "sounds perfect."

After having a good home cooked meal, Ricky and I took John to his mom's house. I kissed John goodbye, told him that I loved him, and that I would see him tomorrow.

"Bye bye momma, bye bye!" He said, waving to me.

Ricky said his goodbyes next, and he also told him that he too would see John tomorrow, "be good, buddy." He said softly as he kissed his forehead.

"Always good daddy, always." He smiled.

Ricky smiled back, "see you tomorrow" he said, kissing his forehead again, he loved John.

"Bye daddy, bye!" He said, waving to both Ricky and me.

**Ricky's POV: **

I hated whenever Amy had a bad day, because she wasn't herself, and she wasn't happy. I hated when she wasn't happy. I loved seeing her happy, and I loved seeing that beautiful smile of hers, I loved making her feel wanted.

I had a special night planned for her and I.

I was going to take Amy to the beach and then take us to the hotel room I'd gotten for the two of us. The Beach was Amy's happy place, and that's wherever the two of us, or sometimes even the three of us would go as a family, but I didn't wanna bring John tonight. I just wanted it to be Amy and me.

"Ready for a perfect night?" I asked, we were in the car now, and about ten minutes away from the beach.

"Yes, I am, I need it," she smiled.

"I know you do, and that's what we're going to do. Have a perfect night."

"Thanks babe," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Anything for my girl," I smiled.

Once at the beach, Amy and I took a long walk on the shore. She was in a beautiful white sundress that came to just about her knees, and I was holding her white flip-flops in my hand, my other hand in hers.

"Wanna talk about anything?" I asked her. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand was so peaceful and the stars were now shining above us brightly.

Amy shook her head in response and placed her head on my shoulder, "no need to talk about anything," she said quietly. "Feeling better already."

I kissed her forehead, "good, I was hoping you'd say that."

We walked for another fifteen minutes, neither of us saying a word, but it wasn't really needed, there was no reason for either of us to say anything.

"Come with me, I have a surprise." I whispered as I pulled her along with me.

I took Amy up to our hotel room, and lead her to the bed.

"I wanna make you feel wanted," I whispered softly as I kissed her lips gently.

"You always do," she said, "always."

"I wanna make you feel wanted tonight."

She smiled at me, her eyes watery, she knew what I meant.

"okay," she said softly.

I kissed Amy softly as I put on her favorite song, _Wanted _by Hunter Hayes.

_You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you._

"That's true," I whispered to her. "I have no idea how you do what you do. You're such a strong girl, Amy." I whispered in her ear. "Never second guess yourself." I said, kissing her again.

_Like everything that's green girl I need you. But it's more than one and one makes aside the math and the logic of it, you gotta know you're wanted too._

**General POV: **

Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closely to his body and kissed her neck, softly nibbling on her neck as he could hear her quietly giggle.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever. never let you forget it. _

Ricky kissed her again, and then he lifted his jacket off of her shoulders, picked her up, and then placed her on the bed. Ricky made his way down the right side for a second time, and went to her shoulder, and then he started to kiss her down her chest, starting just below her bra, and made his way down to her waistline.

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted._

Ricky then made his way back up, and kissed her all the way up, stopping right below her bra. He'd never felt Amy's body as such a relax state before, but Ricky was so glad that he was the one who got her in this state.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, (Yeah.) You get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the makeup, and I wanna show you what I see tonight._

Ricky then made his way up the left side of her neck, and then kissed her deeply. Amy could feel his tongue touch hers, and she loved the touch of it. The touch of it made a million chills go down her spine, and a hundred waves of electricity go through her body.

She slowly started to slide her tongue back into his mouth, and she could feel such a strong connection with him.

_When I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted._

Ricky pulled away from her, and then slid her shorts off of her body, placing them on the floor next to her shirt. Ricky could feel Amy begin to get nervous again, so he just stroked the side of her face, and kissed her again, she relaxed. After kissing her for awhile, he got of bed as he stood over her, and slid his jeans off. Ricky could feel Amy's eyes on him, as he looked up at her, her left arm was over her head, and she had such an innocent look on her face, and gave him a small smile.

_And I wanna call you mine_

Ricky smiled back at her, and then pulled his shirt over his head. Again, Ricky could feel Amy's eyes on him, and then when his shirt was fully over his head, and off of him, Ricky looked at Amy to find her staring at his chest. Amy noticed that he had caught her, and she giggled as she took her right thumbnail, and chewed on it for a few seconds, her left arm still over her head. She giggled again as she chewed on her thumbnail still. Ricky smiled at her, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach, making eye contact like that with Amy took his breath away.

_Wanna hold your hand forever, never let you forget it._

Ricky slowly climbed back over her, and kissed her again, the kiss was so deep, and full of so much passion. Amy moved both of her heads, and they were now by the sides of her head, slightly above it. Ricky placed his hands on top of hers, and Amy intertwined her fingers with his. He kept kissing her, and he started to use his tongue again, as he felt it come in contact with Amy's, and she would do the same, their tongues coming in contact with each others often, as they each deepened the kiss, and the passion between them.

_'Cause baby, I wanna make you feel wanted._

After a while, he pulled away from her, and unhooked her bra, and then slipped off her underwear, and felt her tense up again. He looked into her eyes, and kissed her softly, "I love you." Ricky softly whispered as kissed her again, and then got back on top of her again, and kissed her down the right side of her neck, and kissed her all the way down to her waistline again, and he then felt her relax. He softly made his way back up, and then up the left side of her neck, and then kissed her softly. Then he stood up one last time to remove his boxers, and Amy watched them hit the floor.

_As good as you make me feel, _

Ricky climbed back over her body, and kissed her deeply, taking her hands into his, and Amy intertwined their fingers. He kept kissing her, taking his time with things. Ricky pulled away from the kiss, and then looked at her. She looked back at him, and neither of them said anything, they didn't need to. Ricky stroked the side of her face, and then kissed the side of her neck, right by her collarbone, and then Ricky slowly slid himself inside of her, and Ricky could hear Amy slightly gasp from this, but he knew she was all right.

_I wanna make you feel better._

His face was still buried into her collarbone as he slowly started to pick up the pace. He could hear Amy's breathing start to become heavier, as well as his own. Ricky started to go a little faster, but not by too much, he wanted to take his time, and he was.

_Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted._

Ricky could feel their bodies start to sweat, and Amy's breathing was starting to get even more heavy.

_All I ever wanted._

Ricky kept this up, and stayed with the pace he was at, he could feel himself start to build up, and Amy could tell that he was too because of his breathing. Ricky could feel himself building up, and reaching the end, but Ricky still didn't rush himself, or Amy. He kept his same pace. Ricky could feel Amy start to slowly arch her back, his face still buried into the side of her neck.

_And I just wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wantedand I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever, never let you forget it. _

A few minutes later, he had came inside of her, lifting himself a little bit, because he didn't expect it to be that intense, he'd never felt anything like that before, as Ricky moaned, and he could hear Amy moan too. A few moments later, he had fallen on to her, breathing out her name whispering it in her ear.

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel - Wanted._

It was a soft whisper, and he kissed her side of her neck. "God…I love you." Ricky whispered as he placed his head in her chest. Amy too now was breathing heavy as she was playing with his hair. "I love you too." she breathed, "god…I love you." she said, "I love you so much." she whispered.

_'Cause you'll always be wanted._

"I love you too," he whispered back. "How are you feeling now?"

"Wanted." Amy softly replied as she brought herself closer to Ricky, and the two of them feel asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: So this was my first song one-shot fanfic! I hope it wasn't too crappy! I hope you enjoyed it Ashley! Happy birthday! For everyone else who read this, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it, too! Reviews would be great! (: **


End file.
